Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny
Attack of The Giant Mutant Bunny is the season 96 finale. Starring * Nutty * The Bunny Featuring * Petunia Appearances * Truffles * Lumpy Plot Petunia is growing vegetables in her garden. When she grabs a bag of carrot seeds, a bunny appears and takes one of her carrots. When Petunia turns her back at the veggies, she realizes one of her carrots are missing. Petunia walks to the rabbit's hole and watches the rabbit eat the stolen carrot. Nutty jitters to Petunia's garden until he is stopped by her. Petunia tells the squirrel that the bunny rabbit stole one of her carrots. Nutty looks in the hole and sees that the rabbit just finished his carrot and blinks at him. Petunia tells Nutty to guard her veggies while she is gone, but Nutty dosen't want to eat any of them. Petunia sighs and shows him the MEGA-GRO plant food. She tells him that he must use it to make the vegetables grow bigger. Nutty agrees as Petunia leaves to get more seeds. While Nutty is guarding the garden, the rabbit from earlier peeks out of it's hole. When it sees the cabbage, it licks it lips. So the rabbit takes the cabbage which causes Nutty to chase him. Unfortunately, the bunny hops into it's hole and eats up the cabbage. Nutty must think of another idea. Nutty puts some plant food on some of the veggies and places a mousetrap with a piece of carrot, hoping to catch the bunny. The rabbit comes out again, sniffs the air, and hops over the mousetrap, causing it to launch at Nutty's ear. The rabbit takes a large carrot, tomato and cabbage and takes them to his hole. Nutty growls and thinks of another plan. Back inside the rabbit's burrow, the bunny devours the carrot, tomato and lettuce. All of the sudden, the rabbit's stomach growls, causing it to grow larger and it's eyes have turned into glowing red eyes. Back at the garden, Nutty has built an electric fence, but Nutty mistakes one of the carrots for a candy cane and jumps up to the carrot patch. But gets shocked. The bunny, who is now a big, scary mutant monster, hops out of his hole. He grabs a gun and attemps to shoot Nutty who dodges the bullets. At Lumpy's yard, Lumpy mows his lawn but gets shot by the bullets. The monster gets suprised and thinks of another plan. Soon, it had an idea and snickers. While Nutty guards the vegetable garden, the monster has built a carrot launcher. As the monster growls, Nutty turns and sees that the monster is about to shoot him again. Nutty gets scared as the monstrous mutant bunny shoots the carrots at him. Mistaking the carrots for candy canes, Nutty opens his mouth, but spits out the carrots. The monster nibbles another carrot, but it grows even larger. Nutty screams as the giant monster rabbit chases him around the yard. He curls up into a ball against the fence as the monster is about to attack him. Fortunately, the monster shrinks back into a cute little bunny rabbit thanks to it's fart. Nutty places a clothespin on his nose as he grabs a carrot and cabbage, choking the bunny and killing it. Nutty drops the dead bunny into it's hole and thinks work here is done. But, he sees Petunia coming out of her car, causing him to run around the garden panicing and tripping over a rock. Nutty gets impaled by a sprinkler, followed by the sprinklers coming out of the ground. When Petunia arrives, she finds a dead Nutty and finds out that some of her veggies are gone. The episode ends with Petunia sighing. Deaths * Lumpy gets shot by some of the bullets. * The rabbit chokes to death. * Nutty is impaled by the sprinkler. Injuries * A mousetrap gets launched at Nutty's ear. * Nutty gets shocked by the electric fence. Trivia * Truffles is seen over the fence while Nutty guards Petunia's garden. * This episode lacks fan characters. * The episode's plot is similar to a ''Twisted Whiskers Show ''episode with the same name. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Size change episodes